


Teach me, tonight

by MistressJulia



Category: Designing Women
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressJulia/pseuds/MistressJulia
Summary: Julia helps Anthony study.Written by Anatemnein and Myself





	Teach me, tonight

"Damn, Julia, this is hopeless!"

Julia looked up from her place behind the counter, cocking her head sympathetically at Anthony, who was sitting with his head in his hands on the sofa. It was late, and they'd just closed up Sugarbaker's for the night when he'd broken out his books and notebook and asked her if it was alright if he stay there for a few hours to study. She looked over at her delivery man as she stirred her coffee and said, "What is, Anthony?"

He shook his head and dropped his pen on his notepad. "This damn chapter. I'm telling you, Julia, I hate this class, I wish I'd never signed up for it."

"Well, you said it was a mandatory class, Anthony. I'm sure it's not that bad" she said as she made her way slowly around the counter. "What class is it?"

"Health class" he replied disdainfully, rolling his eyes. "I hate health, I have good health, Julia, I don't need to know anything else!"

She smirked as she whacked him on the arm and sat down beside him, crossing her legs. "What are you studying?"

At this Anthony hesitated, blushing slightly and shrugging his shoulders. "Oh, uh, well, you know, nothing...nothing important."

"Well Anthony, it must be important, it was important enough for you to complain about" she joked, nudging him.

He stiffened slightly, shrugging again, and said, "Oh, well, you know me! ...Ol' complainin'...Anthony...".

Julia furrowed her brow and set her coffee cup atop the table as she stared at him intently. "Anthony, what is this about, what's going on here?"

"Nothin'."

"Well, it must be something--"

"Nope--"

"Anthony--"

"Sexual attraction."

Julia stopped short and stared at him blankly for a moment, looking at the side of his face, watching as his eyes stared awkwardly at his shoes. "You...um, what?"

Anthony hesitated again and looked at her slowly. "Sexual attraction" he said very softly, feeling the heat rising into his face again.

Julia turned away, pulling slightly at her skirt, trying to figure out what to say that wouldn't sound immature or evince any level of discomfort. "Oh, uh, well...yes, well...that is part of life, isn't it?"

"Mm-hm, yes" he replied quickly, nodding his head and looking dead at the textbook in front of him, stiffening considerably beside her.

Julia looked back over at him and sighed loudly. "Oh, come on, well...well this is just ridiculous, I mean, you and I are both adults, unattached, mature. If we can run a business together and talk about life together, then surely we can manage to have a conversation about this topic without acting like a bunch of silly teenagers."

Anthony didn't say anything, staring straight ahead and pressing his lips together awkwardly. Julia stared at him for a moment before shoving him aside and reaching for the textbook, placing it firmly on her lap. "Anthony, if you're going to study here and complain about your schoolwork, then I suggest you at least be adult enough to let me help you, now what are we looking at here?"

Anthony hesitated for a moment before sighing and saying quietly, "The second section. We're supposed to learn about nerve endings, and bodily reactions to...certain situations."

Julia blushed in spite of herself, shaking her head and looking over at the section he'd mentioned. She narrowed her eyes, reading silently to herself before saying, "This is entitled, 'How does a body react to kissing?'"

"Yes it is" he replied quickly.

She read it quietly to herself, pondering it for a few minutes, before saying, "Well, what part are you confused about exactly?"

Anthony turned slightly toward her, shrugging, and trying to affect a more mature attitude about the situation, since she was willing to help him. "Well...everything! Like the names of the nerves in the mouth, what exactly is stimulated by what--how would I know? I mean, I know how to kiss, but it's not that complicated."

Julia shrugged, shifting slightly. "Well, Anthony, it says here that the facial nerve carries impulses to the lips, tongue, and brain when you kiss someone. You have to think of it like a domino effect, one thing sets off another, and so on."

"Uh-huh."

"Then here it says, that when we kiss our brain releases a sort of chemical cocktail that gives us a high: dopamine, oxytocin, and serotonin. It's this combination of chemicals that makes us crave more."

"That makes sense."

She smirked, looking over at him and nudging him. "See, it's not so bad after all, you're probably just tired."

Anthony chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, you're probably right, Julia, I mean, I'm sitting here, talking about kissing with you, beside you on the couch--"

Anthony stopped short, realizing what he'd just said and immediately feeling his brain go into overdrive as he struggled to think of a way to correct what he'd just said, afraid he might have implied something that could be misconstrued. 

Julia, however, was feeling relatively relaxed--a generous paycheck having just come through earlier in the day--and cocked her head at him. "Anthony, don't be so awkward, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean, we've both kissed other people."

"Yep."

"Both been in relationships."

"Yep."

'You're just--". Before Julia could go any further, she felt Anthony's hand close around hers as she tried to hand his book back to him, and felt her heart flutter as they looked shyly at one another. She knew immediately that he hadn't meant to do it, that his hand had just sort of landed on top of hers, but she still felt her heart skip a beat as she looked into his dark eyes and felt her breath fall shallow. 

Before she could say anything, Anthony bent slowly towards her and kissed her gently, and everything around her came to a standstill. She had no clue what was happening, or how it happened, but she also felt, immediately, that she liked it, and didn't want him to stop. He pulled away after a moment, fear slowly flooding his features, and began stammering out an apology when she scooted towards him and kissed him again, feeling that same heat flood her entire body. 

Anthony felt her press her mouth more tightly against his, and slowly coaxed her lips open with his tongue. The logical, adult side of his brain was screaming at him for kissing his boss, for not studying, for acting like a teenager in a movie and throwing all caution to the wind, but the other, louder side of his brain, said that what was happening was a long time coming anyway, and why fight it? He felt his arm reach up and rest his hand on her knee, and before he could stop himself he was sliding his hand up her thigh, hearing her moan quietly into the otherwise heavy stillness of her living room. 

They pulled apart after a few moments, looking at one another quietly, before Julia smiled bashfully and said, "Well...well, so did you learn anything?"

Anthony furrowed his brow in confusion, staring at her like she's completely lost it. "Huh?"

She giggled, and nudged him playfully, feeling whatever was left of her reserve and resolve melt away. "You know...about kissing" she said teasingly, looking up at him through her lashes.

Anthony looked away for a brief moment, then turned his eyes back to her and felt himself loosen up a little. "Well, um, well yes I suppose I did."

"So it's making a little more sense now?"

"Well...yeah" Anthony said, shrugging playfully, in complete disbelief that she was taking things so lightly. "Did you feel any serotonin?"

"Serotonin?"

"Yeah, you know" he said quietly, leaning forward again to kiss her lightly, pulling away as he teasingly brushed his mouth over hers. 

She smirked, unsure herself of what was even happening. She felt like she'd abandoned her body completely, stepped outside of her usual Terminator persona and into someone else's skin, marveling at how freeing it felt to be uninhibited and playful. She cleared her throat softly, tugging at her jacket and biting her lip. "Um, well yes I do believe I did feel some of that."

The smile fell suddenly from Anthony's face and he looked at her carefully and said, "Julia, what the hell are we doing?"

"I have no idea" she replied dumbly, reality hitting her like a rocket. 

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Me too" she said, staring straight ahead and fiddling with her hands. 

For his part, Anthony sat stiffly beside her, contemplating just grabbing his things and mashing them under his arm and fleeing into the safety of the night before he looked over at her, all pale skin under thick, dark hair, her grey eyes staring at the ground, and he jumped to his feet and said, "Actually, no."

"What?"

"No, I said no."

"No what, Anthony?" Julia asked in complete confusion.

"I mean...I mean...well damn it, we're both adults, I say if we want to kiss, then we're gonna kiss and ain't nobody gonna stop us" he said, looking down at her resolutely. 

"Well...well, no there isn't" Julia said, feeling somewhat dazed as she rose to her feet in front of him.

"I mean, I'm single, you're single--"

"I did just break up with Reese--"

"We're adults--"

"I'm tired of always being so sensible and boring--"

"You're not boring."

"I'm not?" Julia asked quietly.

"No" Anthony said firmly. "You're not boring, and I'm tired of being bumbling, awkward Anthony, and we're both adults, and we kissed, and we liked it."

"Yes we did" Julia said firmly, looking at him with a mixture of amazement and shyness. 

"So, so then we're just gonna do this, we're just gonna kiss and keep it simple, and not let it interfere with our work, or anything, right?"

Julia studied him carefully for a moment, thinking over what he'd said before she nodded her head. "You know what, you're right! I mean, if we want to kiss and have some fun doing that then...then..."

Before she knew what was happening, Anthony slipped his hands under her chin and kissed her, gently at first, then a little more urgently, as she grabbed his shirt and felt their tongues tangle together, feeling the heat rising to her face. She took her hand and wrapped it around his neck, breaking apart momentarily and looking up at him as she said quickly, "So we're just gonna have a little fun and this doesn't mean anything?"

"Right" he replied, glancing at her mouth.

"We'll go back to being Julia Sugarbaker and Anthony Bouvier of Sugarbaker's Design Firm tomorrow and not tell a single soul about this?"

"Just friends, nothing more, nothing less" Anthony answered hurriedly, kissing her passionately again and feeling her rack her fingernails down his chest. He felt wild, like a caged animal that had finally been set free as he and Julia grabbed desperately at each other, hearing her cry out slightly as he suckled on her lower lip.

Before they both really knew what was happening, those passionate kisses had led them right back to the couch where Julia was now straddling her delivery man. She was moaning huskily as Anthony now ravished her neck, as a friend of course, and nothing more than that. They could not seem to keep their hands away from each other and Julia had boldly unbuttoned his shirt little by little.

'Mhmm...' the sage brunette whimpered sensually as she felt Anthony drag his tongue up her neck and toward the sensitive skin of her earlobe. 'Anthony...'

'The next part of the chapter talks about the difference between female and male arousal...' Anthony breathed as he started sucking on Julia's ear, pulling on the lobe. 'I think I got that part down pat but a refresher is always nice.'

'A refresher, hm?' Julia asked playfully as she felt the evidence of his arousal poking up from between his legs. 'I think that I could help you with that...' 

'You do? Mrs. Sugarbaker, you are the best tutor that I have ever had...' Anthony noted with a groan as he felt her shift against his hard body. 

'Well, Anthony... You are a special student..' Julia breathed as she felt his strong male hands reach forward to cup her breasts. 

'It says that when the female becomes aroused, her breasts become swollen and her nipples tend to harden...' Anthony informed, his fingers feeling the slightly raised areas where her nipples were starting to peak. 'What kind of touch do you like here?' 

'M... My breasts are very sensitive... I guess... I like a tender touch at first and then maybe s...some tugging on my nipples.' Julia very shyly admitted as she felt him start to unbutton her blouse.

'Interesting... You will have to excuse me. I am a very hands on learner.' Anthony said with a devilish smirk buried between Julia's neck and her ear.

'You know me... Anything for education.' Julia moaned as warm hands found their way to the lace of her bra. 'Oh, Anthony.'

'God, Julia...' Anthony breathed hotly as he gave the two firm mounds in his hands a gentle squeeze, pulling his face from the crook of her neck to look down at what he had uncovered. 'You are so perfect... I never...'

The words that slid off of his tongue were the last words that he spoke before burying his head into Julia's cleavage. He breathed in the smooth vee between her perky breasts and groaned as her perfume filled his senses. She smelled so good. His tongue slid from its hiding place and he groaned her name as he tasted more of her soft skin. The sage let her hands reach out to brace herself on his strong shoulders, as he moved his curious lips over to one delicately covered breast.

Julia was trembling slightly as Anthony used his hand to tug one of her bra cups down. Her perky, rounded breast popped out and his groan of pleasure at the sight of it made wetness pool in between her thighs. Her nipple was a hard rose colored point against the soft olive skin. Anthony boldly flicked his tongue out at the protrusion and felt himself shiver as Julia moaned his name in a deliciously husky tone. She had been right when she had told him that her breasts were very sensitive. He had hardly even touched her at all and she was whimpering.

Julia could not keep quiet or still as Anthony toyed with her naked breast. He flicked his tongue at her nipple; sometimes he just barely brushed it, other times he was dragging his full tongue over it. Her body wriggled in his lap, against his raging desire. She wondered just how far they would take this. She would very let Anthony take her right here on the couch if he continued to seduce her body like he was doing. No man had ever asked her just what sort of touch pleasured her and that did her in more than anything of the physical variety.

Anthony hummed as he felt Julia wiggle around on his lap. Her movements seemed to be uncontrolled and completely in reaction to his assault on her breast. That fact made it all so much sexier to him. Her lower body shifted against his hard cock in short bursts. He let his mouth fall open and he pulled her nipple in between his lips. Well manicured fingernails dug into Anthony's shoulders as Julia felt the younger man start to suck on her.

'Like this?' Anthony asked in a gentle murmur as he used his warm mouth to tug at Julia's tender tissue. 

'A little bit...harder.' Julia moaned, as she pressed more of her breast into his mouth.

Anthony smirked softly against the firm breast, giving the brunette just what she asked for. He suckled a little bit harder on her nipple, ever so often using his tongue to just tickle the very tip of it. Julia moaned, low and long, as she felt Anthony pull at her breast with his mouth. He was... He was really good at this. She was a little bit embarrassed by just how wet she was getting... Her pussy flooding her panties like some sort of teenage tart.

Julia no longer felt shy in his arms. He had been right. They were both grown and able to make their own decisions based on what made them feel good. She was almost purring with pleasure when his strong hands drifted down to cup her ass while his mouth feasted on her breast. He didn't stop at the nipple... Oh, no... Anthony was thorough. He left opened mouth kisses all over the satiny flesh and nibbled along the tender underside as well...pulling all sorts of sounds from Julia's throat.

Before she could fully register what was happening, Anthony had slyly reached behind her back and pulled the latches on her bra. The garment fell away and she was left completely bare from the waist on up. The air conditioner left goosebumps all over the translucent flesh of her upper body...that and the assault that Anthony had taken out on her sense. His mouth had not severed from her breasts since he had unbuttoned her blouse. He licked and lashed, moving from one breasts to the other one...the neglected one.

He didn't tug or lick at the turgid peak of Julia's right breast. No, instead Anthony experimented with other types of contact. This was afterall a study... He let his teeth sink gently into the tender nipple and warned himself a helpless whimper from the lady above him. He pulled away and blew a stream of cold air around it, making Julia jolt a little bit against him. He took as much of her breast as he could into his mouth and that's when it happened.

'A...n...oh...' Julia cried out sexily, her lithe figure quivering in Anthony's lap as her pleasure suddenly and very, very unexpectedly exploded.

Anthony felt Julia tremble in his arms and he kept up his assault on her breast before letting the mound slide slowly out of his mouth. Apparently, her breasts really were very sensitive. He started to ask her if this was something that happened often, if getting her breasts always made her cum but when he felt her move off of his lap, he decided that it most certainly was not. 

'I...what was that?' Julia asked, her grey green eyes slightly dilated as she sat beside Anthony complete topless and totally shaken.

'I think I gave you an orgasm...' Anthony observed softly as he took in the brunettes appearance... She wore a light pink blush from her chest to her cheeks and her curls were slightly mussed from the heat that had generated between them. Her breasts were heaving and her nipples were swollen.

She was sexual attraction personified.

'But you didn't even... We haven't...' Julia noted, using hand gestures to get what she was trying to say across.

He had not even taken her skirt off yet. Julia had never...never found her pleasure just from getting her breasts fondled before. It always seemed to take so much more with other men. What made Anthony so...so different? He seemed to know how to play her body just like an instrument. Had he really needed her help understanding his lesson? It seemed to her that he understood a good bit about things of the sexual nature.

'Another sign of feminine arousal is the lubrication of the womanhood and swelling of the clitoris... Are your panties wet, Julia?' Anthony asked, his tone deep as he regarded her cautiously, hoping that things would not suddenly become awkward between them.

Julia found that she did not have the courage to answer Anthony's question with words so she turned her head toward him. She looked at him with her big grey green eyes and her plump bottom lip wedged in between her teeth before nodding her head slowly. Her panties were more than just wet. They were wet after their first few kisses and now they were most likely soaked all the way through. Her blush deepened as she hugged her bare chest. She had never been asked such a question by a man before.

'T...hat brings us to the male and how they experience sexual arousal...' Anthony sighed as he tried not to seem to distracted by the thought of Julia's warm, wet panties and the thought that he was the one who had gotten them that way. 'Just like the clitoris fills with blood and becomes slightly erect, as does the penis. It fills with blood...and, becomes hard.'

Julia arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow as she listened to Anthony's condensed explanation. She made sure that he was watching as her eyes drug slowly down his body until they rested at the seam of his pants... The pants that he was now very gloriously tented. There was no question that Anthony was indeed experiencing arousal and that Julia was the cause of it. It had been so long since a man had shown interest in her in such a tangible way. She felt just like a young woman again.

'I think that it would be good if you could get... a visual. The diagrams in the textbook are just so...uninformative.' Julia breathed, surprised by herself and what she was suggesting as she eyed the open book on the coffee table and then her delivery man, rather appreciatively.' You did say that you were a hands on learner... '

Anthony's eyes widened slightly as he let Julia's words wash over him. He could not believe that this woman was the same formidable woman from the office. She was incredibly flirtatious and yet so shy, something that Anthony found very sexy indeed. He made a move to pull the lithe brunette back onto his lap and gave her a look as she protested.

'You won't be able to get a good look with me like that...' Julia noted sensually as she adjusted her body so that she was laying down, her legs bent at the knee and spread apart. 'And, I know you want to look Anthony... I have seen you ogle my thighs.'

Anthony swallowed as all that he had always dreamed about was laid out before him on a silver platter. Julia's legs were open and he could see the triangle in between them, housed in white satin panties that were so sodden that he could see the outline of her sex plainly. She was definitely nothing at like the illustration in his textbook.

He laid a trembling hand against the smoothness of Julia's bare thigh, just on the edge of where her stockings stopped. Anthony marveled at the full, toned muscle. Julia was in absolutely amazing shape. He let his hand travel the same distance up her thigh as it had when they were kissing and this time, he did not pull away. He kept going until his fingers found purchase around the soft satin of Julia's panties.

'I am going to take these off... So that I can get a better look... Is that alright?' Anthony asked even as he started to pull the material down and off of her hips.

'I would be upset if you didn't take them off at this point.' Julia sighed as she felt the fire burn brighter in the apples of her cheeks.

Anthony gave a soft chuckle and tugged the material down, little by little. Once they got past the roundness of her behind, they were onto the floor in no time at all. Anthony's mouth went dry as he laid eyes on Julia's now naked sex. Now, he was sure that Julia was not of this world. She was entirely too perfectly made. Where her entire body was more or less taunt and thin, Julia's pussy was puffy and plump. She was completely devoid of hair and Anthony found himself mildly surprised by this. He had always thought he more old fashioned than anything else. 

Julia watched Anthony's face as he gazed upon her naked sex. Just the thought that he was looking at her most private of places, increased Julia's arousal ten fold. He had such reverence and lust in his deep brown eyes for her. Julia had never thought herself particularly exotic before but the way that Anthony looked at her as though she were the last cool sip of water on a really hot day made her think twice about her appeal.

'Jesus, Julia... Look at you...' Anthony sneered hungrily as he eyed Julia's warm, wet flesh appreciatively. 'I don't think that I will be needing the book anymore... Not when I have the most perfect female specimen that I have ever seen laying so sexily right in front of me.'

'Oh, come now, Anthony. I am most certainly... N... Not all that.' Julia said softly shaking her head full of dark brown curls at him.

'Oh, but you are...' Anthony countered as he let his fingers come into contact with her exposed flesh, very gently at first. 'Do you like to be kissed here?' 

'I... I don't know... It has been so long that I think I have forgotten what it feels like...to have a mouth on me...' Julia explained, feeling slightly awkward as she felt Anthony caress her outer folds, experimentally.

'Now, that is a shame... Reese didn't...?' Anthony asked as he started to massage Julia's outer lips and inner thighs, helping her to relax.

'N... No... He didn't like it...' Julia confessed bashfully as she laid further back into the cushion of the couch.

'He obviously was not a real man. Real men eat pussy.' Anthony huffed as he let his fingers stroke along her slit, watching her chest heave and her breathing go shallow. 

'And, are you a real man, Mr. Bouveir?' Julia asked in that sexy, husky tone of voice as her eyes met his shyly.

'100%...' Anthony smirked smugly as he pressed those same fingers in between her lips to get his first feel of her warm, wet flesh.

Anthony gave no warning. He spoke no words. He supposed that he had always known that Reese Watson was not man enough to take care of a woman like Julia. He settled himself down as comfortably as he could on his stomach in between the brunette's pillowy thighs. His eyes gazed upon her sex, his own fingers holding her outer folds open and wondered how Reese could deprive this goddess of something so very pleasurable. He licked his lips slowly to moisten them. Who would not want to just have a taste of such a delectable peach...

Anthony leant forward and nuzzled Julia's naked sex with his nose. God, she was so warm and she had such a primal scent. His mouth fell open and soon he was kissing Julia's pearly pink pussy flesh amourously. It had been awhile since Anthony had gotten to enjoy this particular act but it was one that you never truly forgot how to perform. And, since it had been so long for Julia, he really wanted to wow her. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as she could handle.

Julia, for her part, was panting and whimpering as Anthony made out gently with her sex. He was taking his time and it felt so, so good. He made her feel relaxed, like they had all night and yet he enflamed her more than she had ever been with his sensual kisses. His tongue slid from between his lips and flicked out at her swollen little bundle. Oh my...would he treated her clitoris like he had her hardened nipples? If so, Julia did not know if she could take it. She was already almost teetering on edge once again.

Anthony flitted and flicked his tongue out at Julia's plush sex. She tasted so, so good. Her flavor was so natural. He just could not seem to get enough of her. He could not understand how he had gone his entire life without tasting all that this woman had to offer. She was so perfectly succulent... So warm and so ready to be excavated by his questing tongue. He wanted to be the one that she went to when she wanted to be satisfied. Anthony wanted to be the best that Julia had ever had.

Before too long, Anthony was wiggling his tongue against her swollen bundle a little bit faster than before and suckling her tender inner lips playfully. He mouth made wet, smacking sounds against her aroused flesh as he ate her out... Experimenting with different touches just like he had with her nipples to see what she liked and what she didn't like. He let his tongue graze her entrance and she cried out his name as he pushed it inside of her body. He suckled gently on her clitoris and her legs jerked around him uncontrollably. He pulled away and blew cool air on her clitoris making the flesh jump and flutter in response to the new stimuli. 

Julia arched her hips and her hands now pushed Anthony's face further into her pussy. He was absolutely relentless. He went from taking his time to devouring her desperately in the blink of an eye. His tongue was very agile and Julia found that she would probably crave this now that she knew how good it felt. Maybe she would add this into his list of tasks for the day. 

Deliver the chintz pillows to Ms. Frickey  
Trim the hedges in the front of the store  
Make love to your boss with that amazing mouth of yours. 

The thought made Julia's blush intensify. She was quickly approaching her second orgasm of the evening, something that Julia had not thought possible. He was not just licking her, he was opening his mouth and slightly suckling her vulvular region. His lips seemed as though they were everywhere. Julia was soaking wet from both her own excitement and Anthony's saliva. She could feel the wetness dripping from her in a way that she never had before. 

'Ah...my god...' Julia cried as she felt one long finger push inside her her tight depths. She instinctively flexed her muscles around the digit. 

'I want you to cum for me.' Anthony muttered against her juicy flesh, licking and suckling while his finger slid in and out of her hole at an increasing speed.

Julia could feel herself beginning to contract around Anthony's finger and all that she could do was whimper as he continued to assault her body. The sounds that she made only got louder as she approached the point of no return. He waggled his tongue faster and faster against her clitoris and before she fully realized what was happening, her climax had torn through her.

Julia cried out and her legs shook hard as the pleasure exploded throughout her body.. Her muscles tensed and her toes curled inside of her stockings. She could feel her insides pulsating at a rapid speed as let herself become lost in the moment. Anthony had slowed down some but he had not yet separated from her sex. Her release left her body to soak the digit deep inside of her. As she started to come down, Julia whimpered Anthony's name and tried to pull him up her body by his strong shoulders.

With one final kiss to Julia's swollen sex, Anthony acquiesced and let himself be pulled back up to Julia's delicate mouth. He groaned tenderly as the brunette pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him softly... Tasting herself all over his lips and tongue. Every brushing of their mouths against the other was erotic in its own special way. Anthony swallowed hard into the kiss. He was so hard. He undulated his hips gently against Julia's uncovered pussy. He wanted her to feel every hard inch and know that this was what she was going to be getting.

'You were absolutely amazing....so, so good.' Anthony smiled softly as he pulled away from Julia's lips to stare deeply into her grey green eyes.

'Oh, Anthony... Oh my word.' Julia breathed as she read the message in his eyes. It was one of unspoken desire and maybe something little more.

Something that they both could not admit to right now but both felt.

'You deserve to be eaten like that every single day of your life.' Anthony smirked as he brushed a teasing kiss across Julia's lips. 

'I never...knew that it could feel that way.' Julia sighed as she let him move his lips slowly against hers.

'I could make you feel all kinds of things.' Anthony offered with a boyish grin as he gave Julia a gentle thrust.

'You already do.' Julia admitted softly, her words barely audible to the human ear and yet Anthony heard her loud and clear.

It was in that moment that both participants knew that they would never be able to go back to being just friends after this. There was entirely too much history between them already. Julia had always had a thing for Anthony but she had never expected it to be so powerful. There was no way that she would ever be able to just act like nothing had happened between them and that she did not want that something to happened again...and again...and again.

Anthony pulled Julia's lips into a deeper kiss and said all that he could not quite say with his mouth. Their tongues tangled with each other, both aching to crawl beneath the others skin. Anthony was not sure who had done what but soon his pants were undone and Julia was pushing them down with her toes. He was left only in his jockey shorts while she was only wearing her tight skirt and stockings. Anthony chose to leave those items alone. So many of his fantasies about Julia had been built upon those snug, snug little skirts... And the stockings spoke for themselves.

'Take me out, Julia...' Anthony grunted sexily as he suckled on her plump lower lip.

Julia moaned and then slowly nodded her head in compliance. She was nervous but she tried not to let it show. She wanted to seem confidant and sexy as she did this. The truth was that it had been so long since she had touched a man...like this that she was not sure of her technique anymore. Nevertheless, she wanted to see Anthony as he had seen her and he was so willing to let her explore his body. She could probably do anything and he would think it out of this world.

Her hand crept into the open front flap of his jockey shorts. Anthony groaned deeply when Julia's soft hand found his erect cock. She pulled him out of the vestige of his undergarment and adjusted herself so that she could look down at what she had uncovered. Her eyebrow arched and she found herself speechless. Anthony was...huge. He was thick and he was long... Julia would guess that she had her fist halfway wrapped around a whopping nine inches of cock. She did not know... She could not have guessed... That they had ones as big as this...but she had heard that old tale about black men... Goodness.

Julia tore her eyes away from his shaft and looked up at Anthony's face while she stroked him slowly. He had his eyes closed and he was being very still while she touched him. Her finger traced the throbbing vein that ran up his manhood and then ran playfully over his broad mushroom tip. He was a little bit sticky with precum and the thought sent an odd thrill through Julia. She went back to stroking him with her fist, curling it and curving it... Making him thrust himself gently into her hand.

'You are going to have to be very gentle with me.' Julia husked as she toyed with him. 'Try to think of me as a virgin, if that helps.'

Anthony could say nothing. All that he could so was nod his head as Julia laid back once more against the couch, getting herself comfortable and opening her legs apart. She was offering herself him so sexily. He took his shaft out of her tender grip and gave it a few rough strokes before crawling forward on his knees to align it with her tight hole. He slid himself across her pussy so that he would be lubricated by her juices. He didn't want to hurt her by causing the wrong kind fo friction.

Once his cock was nice and slippery, Anthony pressed it up against Julia's little opening. The head slowly worked its way through her very tight entrance. Anthony groaned at the silken feeling of her and the way that her sex clamped down on him. He was not sure just how much of him she would be able to take. Many of his former lovers had been just plain overwhelmed by his size. The last thing that he wanted to do was to cause her any pain.

Julia forced her eyes to remain open as Anthony started to push more of himself into her snug sheath. He was being really, really gentle and taking his sweet time letting her feel every girthy inch pulsing against her walls. He was just so much man. She was surprised that she had not had to push the brakes with him just yet. Apparently, he knew how to make a woman comfortable.

Once he was completely buried inside of her warm, willing body... He stilled. He let her become used to the way that it felt to be slightly stretched by his length. Anthony attacked Julia's neck hungrily, his lips nibbling the soft skin there. He could not believe that this was happening. He could not believe that they were doing this... On the couch... In the office where they worked day in and day out. There was something terribly  
exciting about it all.

'You are so big...' Julia huffed as she squirmed beneath Anthony on the couch.

'Big enough for you?' Anthony asked, as he gave her little love bites here and there, his hips starting a very slow and gentle rhythm against her.

'Oh... Oh, yes...' Julia moaned as she tossed her head back in pleasure, her curls spilling over the couch.

Anthony was most certainly big enough for her. She doubted that she could handle another inch even if she really wanted to. His cock was moving slowly inside of her tight heat and it felt so good. He was both relaxing and enflaming her to the highest degree. She moaned his name as he let his tongue draw a wet line down her neck and toward the indentation in her throat where he kissed her sensually.

Together, they adjusted and formed a more than satisfying rhythm build on the need to have the other...to pleasure the other more than they had ever been pleasured before. Anthony was moving at a quicker pace, pulling his length almost all the way out of her pussy before pushing back inside. Julia could not keep quiet and Anthony enjoyed that she was so vocal. He liked knowing what felt good. Her long limbs were wrapped tightly around him and her mouth was on his shoulder. 

Anthony was in heaven. This was his every fantasy come true. He was making love to the woman of his dreams and she wanted it. She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. Sweat had begun to bead along their bodies as they shifted against each other and the living room reeked with the scent of their sex. Julia was so slick and wet, having no trouble taking Anthony's full length again and again. She relished the way his spongy head kept bumping against her g spot with every push in. None of her other lovers had ever been able to find that special spot so effortlessly. 

Julia felt the cool air of the room tickle her nipples as Anthony pulled his sweat covered chest away from her body. She looked up at him with her slightly darkened eyes and moaned hotly as he took her long legs in his more than capable hands. Anthony placed the two stems together tightly and held them at the ankles, directly in the air. This change is positioning made Julia feel so much tighter if at all possible. Anthony growled hotly as he began to pump his hard cock in and out of her tight little hole.

It was time to stop playing around. Anthony could no longer pretend that he did not want to pound Julia straight through the living room sofa... He had coached her through two orgasms already and he knew that the next time she came, they would be cumming together. The young delivery man squared his shoulders and began to really thrust hard against Julia's tightly shut thighs, watching as his shaft disappeared inside of her swollen little pussy hole over and over again. 

Julia felt so powerless. She was just laying there and taking every punishing thrust into her tender sex. Nothing had ever felt so good... Every loud cry of hers was met with a harsh grunt of Anthony. Their sounds of pleasure were punctuated with the brutal slap of their bodies, both working toward a common goal. 

The sage brunette didn't know what to do with herself. She felt absolutely mindless. The end was in sight and Julia could not stop panting. For a minute, she was worried that she might hyperventilate. Anthony had a hard grip on her legs and she could not put them down even though the felt like they were made out of gelatin. Anthony was growling and breathing her name, telling her how good she felt to him while pounding into her wet hole. He was absolutely out of control and Julia felt like she was going to lose complete control as he took her to an entirely different plain.

'Ooh, Anthony... I'm dying... I'm going to die... Ohgodohgodohgod.' Julia warned in her deep, husky tone before screaming for him as her climax struck hard.

'That's it, baby... Oh, yeah... Your not dying, Julia... Cum, baby.' Anthony urged as he kept moving, kept delving in and out of her rapidly contracting pussy.

'Ah... Ah... Ah...' Julia cried wildly as her entire body tensed and her back arched to it's highest point. One of her hands gripped Anthony's rock hard bicep and the other pulled at her very own deep brown curls.

Anthony hummed in contentment as he felt Julia spiral out of control. Her pussy clamped tightly around his thick shaft and her walls practically vibrated. He could feel her release covering every inch of his hard dick... God. He moved as much as he could with her body tense around him... The way that she felt plus the idea that he was about to spill his load inside of his beautiful boss were all that Anthony needed to help him join Julia at the top of the mountain.

'Shit, Julia... I... I'm almost... Shit.' Anthony howled deeply as her pulsating insides massaged his raging shaft, getting ready to milk him completely.

'Oh, darling... Cum. Cum deep inside of me...' Julia mewed sexily as her body jolted and trembled in pleasure.

Anthony bit his bottom lip hard before giving one hard thrust, then another one, then another until he felt himself explode. His cum spilled against her cervix and walls in long thick ropes... Triggering another orgasm for Julia who yelped as she felt Anthony fill her up. 

~~~~

Julia walked slowly down the stairs, the sun streaming gently through the blinds, letting her know that the workday would soon be upon her. Her memories of the night before were clear as day, and yet there was a haziness that hung over her. She remembered Anthony laying down beside her, and the two of them lying comfortably in the silence of her living room, until eventually they parted ways and went off to bed. Julia wasn't sure exactly how the night had ended. There had been no big declaration of feelings, no promises of a relationship...and in truth, she was relieved. For her--for both of them, she felt--last night had been an entirely spontaneous occurrence, and given that they had approached the act like the independent adults they were, she wasn't sure jumping headfirst into a relationship based on one evening together seemed like the sensible thing to do. So, she decided to just let the chips fall where they may, and rise to the occasion, whatever the circumstances. 

Eventually, the others streamed into the office, and business got rolling fairly quickly, giving both Julia and Anthony little time to think about last night. Somewhere around lunch time, Anthony was standing behind the counter, with Mary Jo sitting in front of it reading the paper, when he glanced up at Julia from behind the rim of his mug and said casually, "Hey Julia, do you mind if I study here again tonight? They're still doing work on the laundry room at my apartment complex."

"Still, Anthony, that seems like it's been going on forever" Mary Jo said, looking at him in disbelief. 

Julia raised her head, looking at him curiously, but also trying to fix a mildly, indifferent expression on her face so as not to reveal any clues as to what they'd done last night.

"Well, I guess the maintenance guys figure that since we're blue collar, cut-open-toothpaste-tubes-to-get-all-the-product-out kind of tenants, that we don't operate within the tax bracket that deserves to wear clean clothes everyday" Anthony said, raising a sarcastic brow at Mary Jo. 

"Sure Anthony," Julia piped up from behind her desk, casually scribbling on the page of her sketchbook, "although you might have to study upstairs if you're comfortable with that. I'm having Rusty come over and spray for bugs this evening, and I don't think you should be inhaling those fumes."

Mary Jo looked over at Anthony. "You know, Anthony, if it's too much trouble, you can always study at my place instead, why I've got a nice back porch that I've just recently--"

Anthony shook his head swiftly. "Oh no, no that's okay Mary Jo, I'll just stay here, it's easier."

"Yes, yes, and, in fact, since you'll be over here anyway, Anthony, I was thinking maybe you could bring that curtain rod over from your house--"

"For the one upstairs that needs fixing?"

"--yes, yes, that one, and just relax--and study--of course" Julia said, giving him a sly, but pointed look as Mary Jo furrowed her brow in confusion. 

"Well...alright, I guess if that's what you want, I had no clue y'all were study buddies, but whatever floats your boat" Mary Jo said, looking back down at her paper and shaking her head. 

Anthony waited until her attention was turned fully away from them to look at Julia and give her a subtle wink. Julia, for her part, smirked saucily, slightly parting her lips and running her tongue between them before turning away and going back to her work. 

Anthony wasn't sure exactly where things were going to go, but he did know one thing--he would surely enjoy it.


End file.
